The Roast of Star Butterfly
by Finnjr63
Summary: Star Butterfly gets the comedy roast treatment from other dimensional travelers. (My first mature fanfiction. Reviews appreciated.)
**PLEASE READ THE DISCLAIMER BEFORE YOU READ THE FANFICTION!**

 **As you all know, most of my Fanfictions have been family-friendly and child-friendly. And if not, it's definitely for older children or young teens. However, I felt like, at least for one time only, I'd try something different, and something that goes all the way.**

 **Something specifically meant for adults and older teens.**

 **Look, I wanted to try something adult for a while now, all right? And this seems kinda fishy to a few people I announced this to, ESPECIALLY because of my family-friendly attitude towards my work and interaction with you, guys.**

 **However, I'm writing this because I want to point out how people have been treating the show lately, and not for the sake of being adult. Cause comedy roasts are already an adult thing.**

 **After watching a few satirical comedy roasts from the website, CollegeHumor, and how popular Star vs. The Forces of Evil has been getting, ratings and review-wise, I thought it be** _ **nice**_ **to pick at her flaws and try to make a few jokes out of this as well.**

 **Now, before we get to the one-shot, I'd just like to say that all of these upcoming jokes and the story itself is not meant to harass the show or the creator itself. I have no ill intentions, nor do I intend to insult the creator itself. I'm just gonna point out how the fans have been treating the show lately.**

 **This also applies to the Fanfiction and DeviantArt users that are gonna be referenced or mentioned here. Once again, I do not intend to mock, harass or insult the fans here. I'm just pointing out some of their fanfictions and their kind of art to prove my points soon to be mentioned.**

 **Alright, now that that's out of the way, let's get to it.**

* * *

It was taking place in Echo Creek Academy during the night, on the school's auditorium stage. Sounds of laughter could be heard from the outside, and some chuckles and giggles too.

And if you looked inside, you'd see that Star Butterfly was sitting on a chair on the stage, while next to her were her dimensional friends from other cartoons like Brian Griffin, Stanford Pines, Rick Sanchez, Twilight Sparkle and Uncle Grandpa.

And outside the stage, hundreds of cartoon characters from across the Tooniverse were sitting down on their seats, as they have been invited to the roast of one of the most popular shows of Disney XD at the moment, Star vs. The Forces of Evil.

Brian Griffin was now talking about Star on the podium between Star and her friends.

"Star's creator, Daron Nefcy has stated that her inspiration for the show were anime like Revolutionary Girl Utena, Magic Knight Rayearth and Unico." said Brian Griffin. "Well, thank god the inspiration wasn't Sailor Moon. Cause if it was, you'd be slutty and stupid!"

The audience roars with laughter, as Star giggles.

"Moving on…" said Brian. "Star, your show was renewed for a second season before your show aired, and a third season started production before your second! If you keep this up, you'll end up like Ladybug, like her third season renewal before her show even started!"

As the audience just laughs, Ladybug spits out her soda, laughing and feeling flattered at the joke.

"Oh, oh Ladybug!" exclaimed Brian. "You think these villains like the Bubbler, Copycat and Lady WiFi are actually threatening villains?! I guess you don't wanna know what ISIS is." the audience chuckles, Ladybug giggling to that as well.

"Plus…Star, few people have said that you have a pretty face…" said Brian, causing Star to blush.

"Really?" said Star, flattered.

"Yes." said Brian. "And they then said that they're faces have been running with tears because of indefinite hiatus." the audience, even Star, giggles at this. "So now, they're cursing at your face whose eyes overlap your hair." Star laughs at this and claps.

"Well, guys…it's been a blast." said Brian. "I hope to see you all in indefinite hiatus, just like Star."

* * *

As the audience laughs, cheers and claps, Brian leaves the podium and Stanford Pines enters the podium, ready to mock Star with his jokes.

"Star, you pathetic excuse for a cartoon!" exclaimed Stanford. "Parents say that your show is a very kid-friendly show and family friendly too. Yeah, cause…I'd like to see a kid's show that's undeniably racist with its characters and monsters!" he exclaimed, causing the audience to laugh.

"Oh! Oh! And…critics even say that the adult jokes are very subtle and snuck their way in there." continued Stanford. "And…when I mean subtle and sneaky, I mean a fatal stabbing in the eye! I mean, seriously! Cannibalism, rape, divorce and schizophrenia jokes?! I thought I was watching your show, Not Ren and Stimpy!"

As the audience laughs and cheers, Ren spits out the cocktail he was drinking, flattered by Stanford's joke.

"The best thing of all about your show…" said Stanford. "Is how many toys it will sell. Hey, your show is targeted towards mainly little girls who like Disney princesses, and creepy middle-aged men who like pretty much anything girl stuff, including My Little Pony."

Twilight Sparkle just shakes her head, laughing at the joke of the show's target audience.

"But seriously, Star…I'd don't know what we'd do without you." said Stanford. "…actually, without you, Wander over Yonder could be getting a third season!" Wander just crosses his arms in disappointment as the audience giggles.

* * *

Stanford leaves the podium as Rick gets up on to the podium to tell his jokes.

"Alright, I'll go one more time just for my good ol' pal, Stan." said Rick, making the audience cheer. "Now Star's show will now spiral into bad influence on the industry. And why's that? Well…just look at The Other Kingdom!" he exclaimed, as the audience laughs.

"Seriously, Star…" said Rick. "Pull it together and don't fall too much into the industry, just like Shrek, Ren and Stimpy, and South Park. I mean, Shrek made everyone create CGI films, Ren and Stimpy made everyone create gross shows, and South Park's adult humor made everyone create cartoons so childish, it makes Sofia the First blush!"

Sofia blushes at Rick's joke, as the audience continues to laugh at his jokes.

"Now Star, what are you trying to influence your viewers with?" asked Rick. "Are you gonna…make everyone wanna make anime-styled shows because of you, like Steven Universe here, or make strong characters like in Korra?" he continued, Star shrugging with unsureness.

"…or are you just gonna make yourself the center of Rule 34 for…awkward teens with animated waifus?" asked Rick. Everybody goes "Ooooooooooooh…" Star blushes at the fact that Rick went as far as to reference that. I mean, yeah, it was true that she's been the center of attention for Rule 34.

"I mean…just look at DeviantArt!" exclaimed Rick. "There's been pictures of you with panty shots, bondage, inflation, and even a *burp* fucking picture that says that you're pregnant thanks to your totally-not-a-love-interest boy, Marco. I mean…WOW!"

The audience just laughs and cringes at this. "Oh, even Fanfiction too! Just look at some of these fanfictions I found online." said Rick, as he gets out his phone, now showing a couple of fanfictions he searched up.

"There's Coochie Coochie Coo by gronfort, which is diaper stuff." said Rick, as he continued. "And there's…The Diaz Residence at 1 AM by ItsaboutPJO. Oh wait, that's for Marco." the audience laughed.

"Oh! And the best one yet! Marco vs Star's Secret by Exotos135! Because…HEY! Underage pregnancy can make a good one-shot!" The audience just goes "Ooooooooooh…" at that last fanfiction that Rick had mentioned.

"Pull yourself together, DeviantArt and Fanfiction users." said Rick. "Can't you just end it with Starco hugs, kisses, blushes, valentines and marriages? Just remember. Don't get too creative. The same goes for Tomco as well."

* * *

"But in all honesty, Star…you're a cool kid. Stay awesome." As Rick leaves, causing the entire audience to cheer for him, Twilight Sparkle enters the stage.

"Oh, boy…Star. You know, I've met many weird travelers, but you're by far the worst one." said Twilight. "It's like my back still feels pain the first time we met and you got excited about me." the audience laughs.

"Star, you seriously fell in love with an emo kid, you have boring, strict parents who don't understand you, your enemy is basically like Plankton trying to steal the Krabby Patty formula, his minions are basically nonsensical henchmen, and your best friend is literally trying to be the bad boy?!" exclaimed Twilight. "The lack of clichés in your show just astounds me!" the audience chuckles.

"And do you know why your enemies are almost always defeated? It's because your wand is an all-powerful wand capable to destroying the universe!" exclaimed Twilight. "And your parents let your hyper mind have it, despite the fact that you could've been trained in Mewni!"

The audience giggles. "Oh, wait…your place is poverty-filled, and your parents could be on for a serious recall referendum." said Twilight.

The audience just goes "BURN!" with that as Star claps. "But in all seriousness, Star…you're an amazing friend, and you're so cool. Your friends are awesome and your show is awesome and funny. I have complete respect for you." said Twilight.

* * *

As the audience claps for Twilight, Uncle Grandpa goes on the podium to speak.

"And now for my jokes…" said Uncle Grandpa. "About Star Butterfly. *ahem* Some people have said that there had been a leaked photo of Star and Marco kissing. Well, Star…are you a cartoon, or the Titanic?"

Nobody laughed at the joke. All that was heard was a cough from somebody in the back. Uncle Grandpa decides to go to the next joke.

"Um…hey, Star…uh…if your fans don't hear about when your promo for Season 2 is coming up…you'll end up…cancelled…" said Uncle Grandpa. Somebody in the seat just looked embarrassed at how unfunny his humor was. Star just shrugged, not saying anything at all. "Um…isn't that right…uh…"

"Isn't your show ending soon, Uncle Grandpa?" asked Finn the human, in the audience.

"I don't wanna talk about it." said Uncle Grandpa, desperately trying to be funny. "Er…Star, your…um…wand is still being fixed by your parents and…uh…your first season ended in a cliffhanger…no wonder the ratings…fell?" The audience began booing at him.

"HEY, KID!" exclaimed Cartman. "YOUR JOKES SUCK!"

"Come on, guys!" exclaimed Uncle Grandpa, who then pointed to Robin from Teen Titans Go, as a bartender for the roast. "Robin! You know what I'm talking about, right?"

"Hey, hey…I'm just working tonight, man." said Robin. "Don't point at me."

As the audience continues to boo at him, Uncle Grandpa then snaps.

"Oh, ha! HA!" exclaimed an angry Uncle Grandpa. "Everybody LOVES Star Butterfly, just because she's cool and edgy and new, even though magical girls have existed since Sailor Moon and probably before. Why don't I get the praise that most of you are getting?!"

However, a cane comes and pulls Uncle Grandpa out of the podium, as he screams. Star then gets onto the podium.

"Somebody must've not been a nominee at the Kids Choice Awards. D-don't worry, guys…Uncle Grandpa is just having one of those tantrums." said Star, causing the audience to laugh. "Goodness, this is what I get! A colorful, magical pony with a crazy mind, two old dimensional travelers with funny designs and a talking dog?! You're all like a crazier version of Big Brother!"

The audience laughs as Star continues. "Well, guys…it's been nice being talked about by my friends. So enjoy tonight, guys!" Star leaves the stage as everybody, including her friends cheer and clap for her.

* * *

 **Alright…I feel that I should've added more jokes based on her show, but…I think this was the best I could come up with.**

 **Read and review. :)**


End file.
